Video Game:LEGO Agents the Video Game
LEGO Agents the Videogame, or Agents:The Special Missions, '''is a videogame produced by Traveller's Tales and published by LEGO. The story follows original LEGO Agents set line. Description of Game Somewhere in the alps, secret base of famous scientist got attacked by it's guardian, who tried to steal a new element that scientist created. But that element just exploded, damaging his body parts and turning him into the evil doctor, Dr. Inferno, who now made his own army of elite secret agents, and wants to rule the world, releasing secret weapons and threatening the governments of all countries! Now secret group of agents are sent on mission to eliminate his forces and stop his chaotic plans. Characters Good Characters Agents '''Agent Chase Real name: Tony Chase Status: Team A leader Abilities: None Agent Charge Real name: Rick Charge Status: Chase's right hand man Abilities: Speed run, high jump, strong hit, extra adrenaline. Agent Fuse Real name: Bart Jeager Fust Status: Engineer Abilities: Can operate mechanisms, use dynamites, can activate bombs. Agent Trace Real name: Rina Trace Status: Computer operator Abilities: None Agent Swipe Real name: Josh Swipe Status: Spy Abilities: Can walk quietly, can use silencer pistols and guns. Agent Swift Real name:Stacey Swift Status: Radio operater Abilities: Can use radio, gives extra ammo and weapons. Agent Price Status: Captain Abilities: None Agent Liver Status: Air fighter, paratrooper Abilities: Use parachute. Agent Karpner Status: Bomb pyrotechnic Abilities: Can throw extra dynamites. Agent Fox Status: Sniper Abilities: Shoot through sniper rifles. Agent Black Status: Captain Abilities: Use radio and extra weapons. Agent Flame Others Mayor Heaxton Police Officer Duxter Museum Leader Fisher Rick Fisher Tom Jeffery * Doctor Inger Stwalt (Dr. Inferno) Villains Dr Inferno Saw Fist Break Jaw Fire Arm Gold Tooth Silver Tooth Bronze Tooth Coat Rocket Spyclops Claw Dette Dyna Mite Dollar Bill Zeppelin Magma Commander Magma Drone Fishfire Inferno's henchmen Dr. D. Zaster Slime Face Toxic Jyg Tox Arm 'Missions / Levels' Intro Mission- Inferno's Strike Location:Somewhere in the mountains, Dr.Stwalt's chemical center Playables: Tom Jeffrey Boss(es): Dr.Stwalt Dr.Stwalt's henchman Tom Jeffrey, tries to steal his secret bottle that contains virus but fails, and it explodes. Soon the whole center gets covered in fire, and Jeffery has to escape before the whole thing collapses. Mission 1- Package Transport Location:Brickairlines Airport Playables: Agent Chase, Agent Charge Boss(es):Twarz 7 days later, General Heaxton sends Agents Team A to mission to stop criminal organization from stealing the super-secret package that has to be delivered on airport. Mission 2- Into the Mountains Location: Rocky mountains Playables: Agent Fuse (mountain), Agent Charge (mountain), Agent Chase Boss(es): Saw Fist Charge and Fuse are sent on mission to climb on mountains to get down the red diamond from the castle that get trapped in snow but get attacked by unknown forces that steal the diamond. Mission 3- King of Swamp Location: Golden Jungle Playables: Agent Charge, Agent Trace Bosses: Break Jaw Agents find out that attacking enemies are led by Dr Inferno who heads to the jungle to heist the gold mines and get away. Charge and Trace come to intercept Break Jaw of getting there. Mission 4- Tropic Gold Location: Golden Jungle Playables: Agent Fuse, Agent Liver Bosses: None Gold Tooth and his troops get into gold mine and pick up the gold and transport it to jeep convoy. Fuse uses his jet aeroplane to intercept them. Mission 5- Night Take Out Location: Golden Jungle Playables:Agent Swipe Bosses: None Swipe has to infiltrate Gold tooth's gold export station to bring it back. Mission 6- Taken Away Location: Stormy Canal Playables: Agent Chase, Agent Charge, Agent Fuse Bosses: Break Jaw Trace gets kidnapped on infiltration mission, so Chase heads to destruction canal to save her. Mission 7- Desert Prison Escape Location: Unknown desert Playables: Agent Price, Agent Chase Bosses: Spyclops Charge and Fuse save Trace, but Chase gets captured to Inferno's desert prison.. Agent Price comes and gets him out of the prison and steals secret intel. When they get out, they get in race with Spyclops back to the city. Mission 8- Chaos Breakout Location: City Playables: Agent Trace, Agent Chase, Agent Charge Bosses: None Inferno breaks out of prison and plans to free even worse villain Dr D Zaster. To stop him, Agents need to use high tech HQ weapons and defeat airplanes who took over city skies. Mission 9- Undersea Takeover Location: Secret Island Playables: Agent Charge, Agent Flame, Agent Fuse, Agent Charge Bosses: Slime Face D Zaster's henchman Slime Face escapes to the island to cover City sea with toxic slime. Undersea unit has to stop him. Mission 10- Disaster Location: Toxic Sewers Playables: Agent Fox, Agent Price, Agent Black, Agent Liver Bosses: Dr D Zaster Agents travel to toxic sewers to stop Dr D Zaster in his plan to cover the city in slime. Mission 12- Museum Break In Location: Museum Playables: Fire Arm, Rocket, Gold Tooth Bosses: Agent Black First level of villain storyline. Inferno's henchmen break in museum to steal valuable treasures, including crystals and golden dino statue. They need to escape Agents forces. Mission 12- Weapons of Destruction Location: Junkyard Playables: Gold Tooth, Claw Dette, Silver Tooth, Bronze Tooth Bosses: None Inferno's villains try to create superweapon to destroy the city but Agents detect their secret Junkyard meeting station, so they need to defend it. Mission 13- Street Pursuit Location: City Playables: Fire Arm, Gold Tooth, Dyna Mite, Rocket Bosses: Agent Fuse's mecha Agents hunt Inferno's last forces to bring back super-weapon they created Mission 14- Air Madness Location: Sky Playables: Agent Liver, Agent Chase, Agent Fuse, Agent Fox Bosses: Zeppelin Back to Agent storyline. Agents prepare final attack on Inferno's henchmen in the sky where they catch a huge airship carryng the superweapon. Mission 15- Final Showdown Category:Video Games Category:Articles Without Images